Guided Missile
Guided Missile is the nineteenth episode of Season 4 and the eighty-fourth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot As students eat breakfast in the school cafeteria, Jim passes out mail, and Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie each receive something: Odd is sent a package, and Aelita and Jeremie each receive postcards. Odd's box is from his parents and it contains nothing but dog food for Kiwi. Aelita, however, receives an anonymous postcard from Montréal, Canada. Aelita, who does not know anyone from Canada, is shocked and confused by the letter, but touched nonetheless that she received something for once. Jeremie then reads his postcard and is surprised to learn he has won a magazine contest to take part in an air-to-ground missile strike exercise aboard a fighter jet. When Jeremie admits to having never entered the contest, Odd reveals that he sent in several entry forms with all of his friends' names in order to increase his own chances of winning. However, Jeremie then reads the letter further and discovers the prize cannot be transferred, much to Odd's disappointment. Jeremie then declines the offer to go on the flight, not wanting to be distracted in case of a X.A.N.A. attack. However, after Odd goads him and Aelita reassures him she will monitor the Supercomputer, Jeremie changes his mind. That afternoon, Jeremie arrives at the airbase, where he reveals to the pilot and the camera crew (and the audience) that he is afraid of flying. He then asks for the camera crew to do the magazine photoshoot on the ground, and for the pilot to perform the exercise without him, and they agree. Meanwhile, in the campus library, Aelita's laptop alerts her to an activated tower in the Ice Sector. She calls Odd, who gathers Ulrich and Yumi before heading to the Factory. At the airbase, X.A.N.A. possesses the on-board computer of the fighter jet, titled Charlie Foxtrot 41, and as Jeremie and the pilot sit in the cockpit for the photo shoot, the jet takes off on its own, trapping them inside. As Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi arrive at the Factory, the pilot attempts the override the autopilot feature and regain control of the jet, but is electrocuted and knocked unconscious. Jeremie then uses the radio to call the lab interface, where he reveals to the others that X.A.N.A. has possessed Charlie Foxtrot 41, that the jet is armed with a military-grade missile, and that X.A.N.A. plans to blow up the Factory. Aelita estimates they have roughly fifteen minutes to deactivate the tower before impact, and rushes to virtualize the others and herself onto Lyoko. Aboard Charlie Foxtrot 41, the pilot wakes up just before the control tower informs him and Jeremie that they are executing "Tango Contingency": to avoid civilian casualties, a second plane, called Delta Bravo 89, will be scrambled to shoot them out of the air. The pilot coaches Jeremie on how to use the ejector seat, but when the time comes to use it, they discover X.A.N.A. has cut the power to the ejector, leaving them with no way out of the plane. Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi battle five Krabs. As Aelita hides, she is approached by William, and after an aerial battle between her Angel Wings and his Super Smoke, Aelita is captured just before reaching the tower. As Delta Bravo 89 approaches Charlie Foxtrot 41, Odd and Yumi each try to save Aelita, but both of them are devirtualized by William. Ulrich then intervenes, and as he and William duel, Yumi and Odd return to the lab to find Charlie Foxtrot 41 is closing in on the Factory. In the sky, X.A.N.A. launches Charlie Foxtrot 41's missile at the Factory and Delta Bravo 89 fires a missile of its own, hoping for the two explosives to collide in the air and prevent any civilian casualties. X.A.N.A. then cuts all power to Charlie Foxtrot 41, and Jeremie realizes X.A.N.A. also plans to kill him in a crash. Ulrich finally defeats William, freeing Aelita from the Super Smoke and allowing her to enter the tower. As Jeremie plummets to Earth and the missiles fly towards the Factory, Aelita succeeds in deactivating the tower. Yumi then launches a return to the past, saving Jeremie, the pilot, and the Factory. After the return trip, Aelita enters Jeremie's room looking for him and discovers he was the one who sent her the Canadian postcard. She then thanks him for reminding her that there are people in the world who care about her. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Odd has gone on the flight in Charlie Foxtrot 41, pretending to be Jeremie. As the plane takes off, Odd becomes scared and loses his composure more than Jeremie did. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Missile guidé. *This episode marks the first and only appearance of Aelita's laptop. Where and how she bought it is unknown. *The name of the fighter jet, Charlie Foxtrot, is military slang for "clusterfuck", a reference to the disastrous situation Jeremie and the pilot find themselves in during the episode. *This is the last episode in the original series to feature the Self Virtualization Program. *Like in Double Take, when Aelita is knocked off the platform by William, her Angel Wings sprout automatically without her bracelet being triggered for unknown reasons. *The tower activated in this episode is the same tower X.A.N.A. activated in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Errors *At the beginning of the episode, in the cafeteria, Ulrich was shown wearing his gym clothes four times. *When communicating with the control tower, Jeremie claims to be in eighth grade. However, Jeremie entered the ninth grade at the start of Season 3 along with Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd, and thus has not been an eighth-grader for over a season. *As Aelita deactivates the tower, a shot of Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich in the lab is shown. However, Ulrich had defeated William on Lyoko seconds before, and could not have been in the lab. * The fighter jet in the episode is an F-15D Eagle. The French Air Force does not employ the F-15. * The F-15D Eagle controlled by X.A.N.A. is seen launching an AIM-7 Sparrow at the Factory. This missile cannot operate on GPS Guidance, let alone attack ground targets, as the Sparrow is designed for, as the name states, Air-to-Air combat. Gallery A surprise post card image 1.png|She actually got mail. Jeremie About to Fly a Plane.jpg|Jeremie explains that he doesn't actually want to fly… Krabes protecting a Tower image 1.png|Three Krabs guard the tower. Aelita in Williams smoke trap image 1.png|Aelita trapped in William's Super Smoke. Hit by his own arrow image 1.png|Odd comes out from the scanner after being hit with his own Laser Arrow. Jeremie and plane image 1.png|Jeremie watches as the other plane falls back. William defeated by sword image 1.png|Ulrich defeats William. Fighter Jet.jpg Code Lyoko - The Ice Sector - Icy Rock Formations.png|The Lyoko Warriors running towards the activated tower. ca:Míssil guiat es:Misil teledirigido fr:Missile guidé gl:Mísil guiado it:Missile teleguidato pl:Odcinek 84 "Rakieta" pt:Míssil guiado ro:Racheta ghidată ru:Ракета sr:Навођени пројектил Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs Images Category:Guided Missile Category:Code Lyoko